


DEDICATION

by fragment (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cliche, Dog Residue, F/M, Frisk with he/him pronouns, I was a Gaster simp, Obsessive Behavior, Old Work, Self-Indulgent, Short One Shot, headcanon based, unhinged behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fragment
Summary: [ w.d. gaster x female human scientist reader one shot ]
Relationships: W. D. Gaster/Reader
Kudos: 16





	DEDICATION

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this way too long ago, sorry if it's literal shit. it started off as an indulgent fic and it'll end the same. 
> 
> based off heavy headcanons. 
> 
> frisk uses he/him pronouns here! sorry in advance

**_w.d. gaster x female human scientist reader_ **

**_DEDICATION_ **

"Do you know of a scientist named ______?" 

"Oh! Oh! I know that one— that's my favorite tale!" 

━━━━━━ 

"YES! YES! YES!" She fell to her knees. "I AM THE MOST LOYAL TO YOU!" 

A healing light, a destination, a maternal warmth... 

_"Indeed you are, and always will be."_

She took a leap, leaving everything behind her, forgetting every warning. 

━━━━━━ 

You jolted up in bed, awakened again from another nightmare. It was pointless to have such issues, you knew, but nightmares only came from fears. What haunts you is not some simple phobia from spiders or death.

You were pretty sure that you no longer feared death after all you've been through. The stress that you've been getting always brought you to these kinds of thoughts. Sometimes you think that death may be the only pleasant option at this poi— 

_No._

_Not again._

As you shrugged away your thoughts, you forced yourself to rest. As you lay, with your eyes closed, you started to notice all the little things.

The cold sweat that stained your pillow made it uncomfortable. The faint sound of crickets outside seemed to get a little bit louder, as if your hearing suddenly focused only on them. The quivering of your lips, probably the result of your neck being cold or in fear from the nightmare you dared to think about. All the little things that existed that you never seemed to realize was there.

It seemed that you were too focused on _the project._ Maybe you should start giving yourself breaks, and probably get a cup of hot chocolate at Grillby's if you have the time-

A sudden scream erupts. It silences the crickets outside. You mustn't be irrational.

You grip your slightly damp pillow tightly, with your face flushed, and your eyes threatening to spill. You were ashamed. _He wouldn't want that for you. You shouldn't have such thoughts. You're supposed to be dedicated._

With knuckles turning white, you've started to focus on your breathing, causing the pools in your eyes to dissipate. You quickly went to the kitchen and back to fetch a glass of water to drink and place on a nearby dresser. You then ignored all potential distractions, and focused on getting back to sleep. _You knew you had to punish yourself in the morning._

You floated in a world of darkness. Eyes half lidded, barely breathing. No distractions, only the sound of the void. If it were to be described, it's like a faint hiss of static, but there is no consistency. At times it may sound like someone is talking to you, but then they aren't.

The sound gets a little higher from time to time, and it comes from all directions. It's as if the void knew the victim would wish for a way out by following the noise, but the sounds are inconsistent, leaving you thinking that it's hopeless to attempt to escape. After all, where you live, the darkness finds you.

You've been here before, you realized. Curling into a ball, you believed that this was what a true heaven was like. It wasn't happy, it was empty. You were lonely, it was dark. 

━━━━━━ 

"What do you mean you want to quit the project?!"

You stared at Alphys with wide eyes, expecting an answer. She looked at you with guilt and sadness in her eyes, you refused to think it was pity. She twiddled with her claws nervously, not sure what to say.

You couldn't believe what you were hearing.

"M-m-maybe we should just d-drop the p-project—"

You slam your fist on the wooden table, causing moderate damage.

"—and start f-f-focusing on ourselves a b-bit more." Alphys suggests.

A shadow was casted on your face, and your fist was still stuck at where you had punched the table. Wooden chips had started to levitate near you, and the atmosphere had gotten heavy. You only felt anger.

You glared. _"Get out."_

"______, I-I only want to h-help you..."

"You call yourself _his_ successor?!"

Alphys frowned. " _He_ knew his l-limits t-too, ______."

Through gritted teeth, "You know nothing about him. He was dedicated to his work, _unlike you._ "

━━━━━━ 

She knew she was a sinner. A hypocrite. A _monster_.

As she ran her hands through her hair in frustration, she kept thinking back to the time she was mad at Alphys. She regretted how she handled the situation and knew there were better ways to accept the reptilian's decision. She couldn't control herself at that time, she just didn't know why.

She believed it was a reason why she belonged here, underground. It made her feel secure, knowing that she's close to _him_ in a way. Just the thought of being near him again made her so _ecstatic_.

A small moan escapes from her mouth, as she remembers a time where he had his hand on her shoulder to look over to see her work. Times where he lifted your chin in order for you to meet his loving eyes, reassuring you that mistakes in the lab were okay. She loved him so much.

Small gasps left her mouth as her eyes were lustful and cheeks flushed. Her soft hands rubbed her thighs, trying to relieve her excitement. She suddenly stops and collapses to the floor, with her head against the wall.

She calms herself, and accidentally falls asleep. 

━━━━━━ 

_"You're quite the interesting one, aren't you?"_

Your eyes break open in surprise and shock. You desperately looked around you if anyone was there. Who's voice was that, just now?

Your hands grasp the sides of your lab coat. _It sounded like him_. Your arms wrapped around your body, in fear that you were going insane.

Why do you hear him now, of all times? Was it even him? _Of course it was him, who else would it be?_ It could be your imagination. _But I've never heard him say any of that before._ The brain is a powerful organ that can cause delusions and hallucinations only when the brain needs it most in order to keep it's mentality in check.

 _You're fine, both mentally and physically._ Is this just a poor attempt to convince myself? You shook your head furiously. _No. No. No._

Three vials of unique substances stood on the table. One of the three vials contained the substance that he injected himself with before falling into The Core. ______ and Alphys had planned to experiment on the liquids the day before, but due to this morning's events, it was bound to never happen.

The three liquids we're all white, but had different labels. The three elements that were to be tested were ectoplasm, dog residue, and an unknown substance that she and Alphys couldn't identify. There was also a pan with residue that I had scraped off from the floor near The Core.

Suddenly a soft but firm knock was heard at the entrance. The scientist carefully removed her disposable gloves and tossed them at a nearby trashcan. She walked towards the metal door and looked out the small window.

Her eyes widen in surprise at the sight of the human child. The familiar blue sweater with two purple stripes put her at ease. She wasn't sure why though. She remembers another human child she had met before...

"I'm sorry for bothering you."

She brings her attention back to the boy.

"Are you busy?" He asks.

You smile gently. "No, not at all. Please come in Frisk!" 

━━━━━━ 

The scientist and the human sat together at the unusual wooden table. The scientist had given the human a hot chocolate since the lab had a hot chocolate machine conveniently built in between the other machines. _He_ loved hot chocolate so it was only logical for him to build one in his lab.

The scientist watched the human chug the mug of hot chocolate. She smiles genuinely, happy that the human enjoys the hot beverage. She too, loves the drink, but wished it wasn't the only thing she was going to consume in the lab.

Frisk sets the empty brown mug down and used his sleeve to wipe a mustache of cream on his upper lip. He looked at her with no emotion. She stared back in confusion. Was he expecting something from her?

"More." Frisk demands.

She sweatdrops.

After about three mugs of hot chocolate later, Frisk begins to slowly explain his reasons for coming here. He heard from the monsters that there was another human in The Underground other than him, and he decided to see for himself. So he finally meets you, the infamous mad royal scientist.

The scientist flinches at the thought of people talking about her, because mostly everyone called her a crazy worshipper. The people knew that she was a royal scientist along with Alphys, but they seemed to trust the reptile only. No one really liked you.

"It's not unusual for humans to pass by in The Underground." She says.

"But I've heard that monsters hate humans." Frisk replies.

"Most of them do. In my opinion, the ones that do not know how to fight are afraid of humans so they hate them."

"That kinda makes sense."

"But either way, they won't attack unless you both agree to face each other." She adds.

A moment of silence.

"I've heard that you're famous for making The Core."

The scientist furrowed her eyebrows for a moment before lifting them in realization.

"Ah, so Alphys told you about me?" She asks.

"No, she didn't say anything about you."

Her heart was beating rapidly.

"So who told you about me..?"

"He did." Frisk answers nonchalantly.

Her heart stops, and for that moment she wasn't breathing.

"Huh..? Who..?!"

"Gas—" 

━━━━━━ 

_Darkness. Void. Emptiness. It was everything but nothing._

_All the voices, happening at the same time, all different responses. It was a party with everyone you knew, and everyone you've never met. It was strange._

_She floated in the abyss. Her white lab coat ripped at the edges. Her hair, ragged and unkempt, signs of stress and insomnia._

_Her soul... was it even hers? She never learned to love her existence, and never stopped to realize her power. But in the end, she gave her soul and body to him, yet he never used her._

_She felt there was a reason for that._

She looks at Frisk, waiting for a response. She was calm now. She wasn't sure why she thought that was reassuring.

"What?" The boy asks.

"You were about to tell me something..?" The scientist hints.

"No... I asked you a question."

"Huh..?"

"I asked about what you do here as a scientist."

The woman looked uncomfortable.

"I'm pretty sure you were gonna tell me something just now-"

 _"It's wrong to talk about someone when they're listening."_ Frisk immediately says. 

━━━━━━ 

You show the human boy the different machines and tell him the experiments you've been conducting. You don't mention your "break up" with Alphys but you tell him about the project you were working on now.

The full reason why you were doing this project wasn't said, because it was too valuable for you to say. But you do tell him that you were trying to find the exact substance _the last royal scientist_ had injected himself with before falling into The Core. Somehow you couldn't say his name at the moment...

"But why do you want to find out?" Frisk asks.

You paused. "Because he is important to me."

Frisk never said a word after that.

After a little bit more rambling from the scientist, the boy finally gets out of his chair to leave. The female follows him out the door. She really loved meeting her kind again. She hopes that they could talk next time.

As soon as she tries to shut the door, Frisk uses one of his shoes to stop it.

"Hm? Forgot something?" The woman asks.

 _"Don't go into The Core."_ He says.

"What..?"

_"He will only use you for his own benefit."_

━━━━━━ _  
_

I stepped outside, surprised that my shoes stepped a little too deep into the snow. It made me think for a split second that I would fall into a hole and I would be stuck then die, if no one could find me. _Would anyone even realize that I was gone?_ I mean, I'm always stuck with the lab anyways. No one really goes to visit except when Alphys was still working with me... _Would anyone even care if I were gone?_

I shook away the bad thoughts. _Of course someone would care... someone out there would..._ I jumbled with the ring of keys to find the front door key, which was bigger than the rest, and locked the doors. I secured and checked if it was finally locked a couple times before gathering my stuff that were in plastic bags and started treading in the snow.

Once reaching the river, coincidentally the person arrives. His dark blue coat wishes to join the winds, and his boat, against flow of the water. They don't use any oars, but the boat magically follows his wishes... I don't feel like questioning, ever.

"A wonderful night, isn't it?" The River Person asks.

I carefully went on, the boat sinks slightly. "Is it night?" I say, voicing my thoughts.

They don't speak, the boat moves.

I realize my mistake. "Sorry. I had a bad day... or night."

"It's understandable. Hotland?"

I nod. "Like always."

The ride was now a pleasant silence.

━━━━━━ 

I could see the rocky landscape of my destination.

"Tra la la. Beware of the man who speaks in hands." They randomly comment, as the we came to a halt. 

"Right..." And I got off the boat.

But before I left they grabbed my hand.

"Don't do it." They say... was that concern? 

I don't say anything back. 

━━━━━━ 

You swiftly sport your white lab coat, your arms going through the sleeves in one motion. You then enter the lab and went straight towards the vials while pulling gloves over your hands. 

_Ectoplasm, dog residue, unknown._

_Compare to Core scraps..._

_Alike densities, reactions, ..._

_Left attempts... Proportioned samples... Clean instruments..._

You wanted to start immediately— the feeling in you wills you to. 

"I'll finish it today. I definitely will." 

━━━━━━ 

"Wh-What did y-you say?!" The reptilian scholar couldn't believe the child's words. 

"Unfortunately... I think we're too late," he spoke in tone that held a great amount of certainty, almost confident, and perhaps even... annoyed? Alphys wasn't sure how to react. 

She sweats more than usual, her glasses blur but she could care less about that now. "Y-You can never b-b-be sure! We should ch-check!" 

Frisk jumps. "I highly recommend that you don't visit the lab ever again..!" 

**_w.d. gaster x female human scientist reader_ **

**_DEDICATION END_ **


End file.
